


Un camino diferente

by lore99rusherforever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore99rusherforever/pseuds/lore99rusherforever
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si oliver y barry se hubieran conocido antes?¿Y si Sara no hubiera ido en el gambito de los Queen, pero si lo hubiera hecho barry?¿Qué rumbo tomarían sus vidas?¿cuál será el resultado de todo esto?olivarry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola está es mi primera historia aquí.  
> También es mi primer olivarry   
> Espero que les guste.

-Barry!!!!!

-Barry!!!!

\- No esta oliver- me decia mi padre mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

Yo me negaba a creerlo, no podia ser, barry no podia haber muerto, su barry no podia haber muerto.

Pero a pesar de la negacion y de la esperanza de que eso seria un sueño, de que despertaria con barry a su lado, una parte de el repetia constantemente:

"esta muerto" 

"no volvera" 

Esa era la parte que mas le lastimaba, el saber que no volveria a ver a su barry, no veria de nuevo su sonrisa, capaz de iluminar una habitación, como al hacer berrinches parecia un niño pequeño, su optimismo aveces tan deseperante, no volveria a ver esos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas..... Como no lo volveria a ver

A pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar despues de que el gambito se hundiera: la muerte de su padre, lian yu, slade y tantas cosas mas, siempre parte de el lo tenia en su mente

Barry

Constantemente se preguntaba ¿que hubiera pensado el castaño de esto? ¿Se sentiria asqueado de en lo que se ha convertido? ¿Seguiria con el? ¿Lo odiaria? ¿Lo creeria un asesino? 

Eran tantas las preguntas que tenia hacerca de barry y el, no importa el tiempo que hubiera pasado, que la esperanza de volver a verlo cada vez fuera menos si no es que nula, el siempre estaba en su mente, ya sea para recordarle su humanidad o para alegrarle el dia con recuerdos de cuando estaban juntos.

Era gracioso ¿no?

Aun muerto barry seguía ayudandolo como el nunca pudo hacer por el.

Otra cosa graciosa era que el recuerdo mas feliz de su vida fuera minuntos antes de que la tragedia arrasara con su vida

Aun lo recordaba con claridad, barry y el en su habitación en el gambito 

Flashback 

-no puedo creer que haya aceptado venir contigo- dijo barry viendo como oliver abria una botella de champan - joe va a matarme cuando se entere

\- Tranquilo- dijo oliver con una sonrisa, mientras servia el champan en dos copas- ademas dijiste que iris te cubriria ¿no?

\- Si- dijo barry con una sonrisa aceptando la copa que oliver le daba- ella dice que esto es lo mas romantico que puede haber

\- ¿y tu que opinas?- pregunto oliver mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a barry

\- Opino que tiene razón - dijo barry sonriendo acercandoce para darle un casto beso a oliver - pero tambien me deja con la duda de porque fuiste tan insistente en que viniera

Oliver no contesto solo le dio una sonrisa y dio un sorbo a su copa

\- ¿Tienes planeado decirmelo?- pregunto barry con curiosidad 

Oliver tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arruinar su sorpresa al ver ese brillo que tanto le facinaba ver en los ojos de barry

\- Si - respondio levantandose para poner su copa en el pequeño buro junto a la cama

Barry lo obsevo con curiosidad, en los dos años que se conocian nunca habia visto a oliver actuar tan raro

Oliver simplemente se encojio de hombros ante la pregunta silenciosa de barry, tomo la copa de sus manos y la puso junto a la suya, en este momento sentia como si el contenido de su bolsillo pesaba una tonelada.

Tomo la mano de barry y lo ayudo a pararse

Barry lo miro con aun mas curiosidad si era posible y eso ayudo a oliver a reafirmar que esa era la decicion correcta no se podia imaginar vivir sin ver ese brillo tan hermoso 

\- Desde que nos conocimos ese primer dia de clases algo en ti me llamo la atencion- empezo oliver- al principio no sabia que, incluso llege a considerar que habia sido el golpe que nos dimos cuando nos encontramos- dijo con una sonrisa a la cual barry secundo- de alguna manera con una sola mirada y una disculpa habias logrado llamar mi atencion como nadie lo habia hecho antes

\- Oli....- empezo barry

\- Dejame terminar porfavor- dijo Oliver a lo que barry asintio- no importaba cuanto intentaba tu imagen parecia no querer dejarme en paz, tommy me decia que me estaba volviendo loco, y yo solo podia pensar que la locura no era tan mala si tu eras el causante

Barry no sabia que decir, todo lo que oliver decia era tan hermoso

\- despues de que decidi acercarme a ti despues de tanto tiempo de observarte desde lejos, ese sentimiento aumento, tu logras que mi mundo se ilumine barry, logras que mi realidad cambie, en solo estos dos años haz hecho mi vida un sueño y tambien me haz hecho entender que no quiero que este sueño termine

Deapues de eso oliver se puso de rodillas y saco algo de su saco

Barry se quedo sin aliento al ver la pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja y el anillo en ella

\- bartholomew henry allen - dijo oliver mirandolo directo a los ojos- ¿aceptas hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo cadandote conmigo?

Barry tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no podia hablar, asi que solo asintio con una sonrisa

Oliver sonrio, le puso el anillo a barry y lo beso dulcemente el cual barry le regreso

Ambos solo podian pensar que si esto era un sueño no querian despertar 

Tan entretenidos estaban en su felicidad que ninguno escucho el trueno a lo lejos y que acabaria con ese momento tan hermoso que la pareja estaba viviendo

Fin del flashback 

\- ¿Oliver? - Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, al voltear vio a su madre entrando a la habitación 

\- Mama 

-Oh! Mi bebe- dijo mi madre caminando y abrazandome- mi dulce bebe 

Yo le regrese el abrazo, realmente la habia extrañado 

Ahora que estaba de vuelta en ciudad starling traeria justicia a la ciudad, limpiaria el nombre de su padre y haria esta ciudad mas segura por barry.


	2. Capitulo 2

Oscuridad

Eso era todo lo que recordaba, eso era todo lo que veia, no recordaba nada diferente

¿Donde estaba?

¿Que paso?

¿Porque me dolia todo el cuerpo?

Y ¿quien era?

¿Tenia un nombre?

¿Porque no recordaba nada?

La ocuridad lo envolvia cada vez mas, no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo

Queria rocordar algo, queria que la oscuridad retrosediera, que lo dejara en paz

\- Barry

Una voz se escuchaba entre toda esa oscuridad, pero no podia ver nada, pero algo en su interior le decia que tenia que encontrar al dueño de esa voz

\- Barry

Volvi a escuchar, camine a donde escuchaba esa voz - ¿donde estas?- pregunte

\- Barry - la voz cada vez se escuchaba mas lejos

\- Espera!!!- grite, empeze a correr, tenia miedo que si esa voz se iba no volveria

\- Barry 

\- NO, ESPERA- volví a gritar

\- Barry, recuerda 

-NO!!!! OLIVER!!!! - Grite levantandome de un salto

-tranquilo- dijo una voz volviendome a recostar - tomatelo con calma

-¿Que?- pregunte confundido 

\- Tienes que relajarte- dijo esa voz de nuevo, que ahora que escuchaba mejor era de una mujer

Intente aclarar la vista y cuando porfin pude enfocarme vi a una chica con pelo negro y ojos azules

-¿Quien eres?- pregunte

\- Que curioso, la misma pregunta te iba a hacer yo a ti - dijo la chica

Ahi fue donde me empeze a asustar ¿quien era?

Algo de debio ver en mi cara ya que la chica pregunto

\- ¿Que recuerdas?

Pense la pregunta

-.... Oscuridad......y......- intente recordar-.... Una voz

\- ¿Recuerdas que decia la voz?

-No......

Fue cuando recorde lo ultimo que dije antes de "despertar"

-Oliver.....

-¿Oliver?- pregunto la chica- ¿asi te llamas?

\- No- respondi- al menos no lo creo

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto la chica, parecía que tenía poca paciencia  

\- No lo se- respondi un tanto frustrado ¿que habia pasado?

\- Parece que presentas un cuadro de amnesia - dijo la chica

-¿Que? - Pregunte

\- Amnesia - repitio la chica - quiere decir que no recuerdas nada antes de despertar - aclaro la chica al ver que no entendia nada

\- De acuerdo- dije - pero ¿como llege a este estado? Es mas ¿donde estoy?

\- Esa es la pregunta - dijo la chica- quiero suponer que el porque estas aqui es porque estabas en medio de la tormenta que vimos ese dia

-¿Ese dia?- pregunte

\- Has estado en coma durante 9 meses- respondio la chica

-¿Que?- dije sin aliento ¿como era eso posible? ¿Que habia pasado con su familia? ¿Tenia familia? ¿Ellos estaban con el cuando el accidente paso? Necesitaba respuestas

\- Yo y mi padre te encontramos en la costa hace 9 meses, no sabiamos como habias llegado, pero como dije habia una tormenta, asi que supusimos que venias de ahi

Esa era demaciada información, lo cual era ironico porque era la primera informacion que su cerebro procesaba

\- ¿Seguro que no recuerdas como te llamas?- pregunto la chica 

Intente recordarlo, estaba seguro que esa voz que me hablaba....¿oliver?..... Lo habia dicho pero no lo recordaba e intentarlo solo me daba dolor de cabeza 

\- No 

\- Bien en se caso habra que ponerte un nombre pero eso lo hara mi padre - dijo la chica- mientras te recuperas ¿como quieres que te llame? ¿Oliver?

De alguna manera sabia que ese no era mi nombre pero ese era el unico nombre que tenia de lo que era, asi que respondi

\- Esta bien

\- Bien oliver- dijo la chica - alguna otra pregunta

-Si ¿como te llamas? Porque no puedo seguir llamando "la chica" en mi mente, ¿quien es tu padre? ¿Porque el me pondra un nombre? ¿Donde estamos?- pregunto barry

\- Vaya, esas son muchas preguntas importantes - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-¿Vas a responder?- pregunte

\- Bien- dijo la chica - me llamo Nyssa al Ghul heredera del demonio, mi padre es Ra's al Ghul cabeza del demonio, el cual quiere que te unas a un grupo selecto de personas y para eso tienes que tener una nueva vida eso incluye un nuevo nombre y en cuanto a donde nos encontramos es simple, estamos en Nanda Parbat.

Continuara....


	3. Capitulo 3

Nyssa 

Estaba paseando por la costa con mi padre, eran raras las veces que podia pasar tiempo con el, como cabeza del demonio tenia muchas cosas que hacer y yo como su heredera tambien

El porque compartiamos tiempo juntos era porque me estaba informando de una mision que queria que cumpliera

Todo iba su perfeccion hasta que uno de los miembros de la liga se nos acercó y nos dijo

\- Mi señor, acaba de aparecer un cuerpo en la playa

-¿Alguien que conoscamos?- pregunto mi padre

\- No mi señor- dijo el guardia- es un chico y parece que viene de la tormenta 

\- En ese caso matenlo- dijo mi padre

-¿Estas seguro padre?- Pregunte interrumpiendolo, lo mínimo que podriamos hacer es ir a verlo

\- Es un simple naufrago- dijo mi padre- puede que sea uno de esos niños mimados que salen de vacaciones 

\- ¿Y si no lo es?- pregunte 

\- ¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto mi padre un tanto curioso

\- tu mismo lo haz dicho padre, todo pasa por algo y si este "chico" llego aqui por una razon diferente a su muerte

Mi padre parecio considerar mis palabras por un minuto para despues decir- bien- volteo a ver al guardia y le dijo- llevanos al chico 

El guardia asintio y nos guio

Al llegar al lugar lo pude ver claramente, era un chico, casi podria pasar por unos 15 años, aunque creia que solo era apariecia, tenia rasgos finos, era guapo, de eso no habia duda, tenia el pelo castaño y su piel estaba palida

En cuanto a su ropa aparte de estar mojada y llena de tierra, parecia estar quemada, cono si le hubiera caido un rayo

Mi padre no parecia impresionado, estaba segura que ordenaria su muerte, si no fuera porque algo paso

El chico empezo a vibrar, literalmente, vibrar, lo hizo tan rapido que si no tuviera mi vista bien entrenada no lo habria notado

Voltee a ver a mi padre y note que el tambien lo vio

Pero ademas de eso vi algo en sus ojos: interes, tal vez codicia 

Mi padre se acerco al chico y le tomo el pulso 

\- Su corazon late muy rapido- dijo mi padre y de repente aparto la mano y yo pude ver un pequeño rayo salir del cuerpo del chico

Mi padre se enderezo - llevenlo dentro y atiendanlo

\- Padre.....

Pero el no me hizo caso solo se volteo y camino hacia la fortaleza

Yo solo me quede viendo como movian al chico ¿habia hecho lo correcto al convencer a su padre de venir a verlo? ¿No habria sido mejor para el chico dejarlo morir? 

 

3 meses despues

Estaba sentada en una silla junto a la habitacion del chico pálido 

No habia habido cambios en su condicion desde que lo encontramos, seguia inconsciente, descubrimos que su corazon aveces latia tan rapido que parecia que se habia detenido 

En todo este tiempo mi padre no habia venido a verlo, por eso me sorprendi al verlo entrar a la habitación 

-¿Como esta el chico?

-Igual. el medico dijo que cuando despierte, si es que despierta, podria presentar amnesia 

Mi padre se acerco y lo observo despues de un rato miro su mano izquierda y fruncio el seño

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto 

-Un anillo de compromiso- respondi, hace tiempo que lo había visto, parecía que el chico había encontrado a alguien que valiera la pena

Mi padre solo fruncio mas el seño se acerco al chico y le quito el anillo

\- ¿Ue haces?- pregunte un tanto enojada

\- Desaciendome del pasado- respondio simplemente 

-¿Porque?

\- Si se va a unir a la liga no debe estar atado a su pasado

\- Esa deberia ser decicion suya- dije viendo como su padre guardaba el anillo en su tunica

\- Si es cierto que presenta amnesia no sera dificil convencerlo - dijo mi padre- esto solo complicaria las cosas- dijo refiriendose al anillo 

Yo no respondi, solo vi como se alejaba

Cuando salio mire al chico

\- tal vez no deberias despertar- dije viendo la marca que quedaba donde habia estado el anillo- lo siento mucho

Continuara....


	4. Capitulo 4

Barry

Todo era muy confuso, nada tenia sentido, y eso es mucho decir ya que al ser esto lo unico que recordaba tendria que tener todo el sentido del mundo

\- Entonces...- empeze- ¿este grupo es tambien llamado la liga de los asesinos?

\- ¿De toda la explicacion es lo unico que captaste?- pregunto Nyssa exasperada- llevo una hora hablandote

\- ¿perdon? - Dije sin saber que decir realmente

Nyssa solo movio la cabeza en gesto de exasperacion, sin embargo yo no le preste atencion ya que estaba viendo mi mano izquierda con el seño fruncido 

No sabia porque en realidad, pero habia algo raro, sentia como si algo faltara

Cuando levante la cara vi a Nyssa mirándome con...¿tristeza?

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunte 

\- No- dijo simplemente- entonces que opinas ¿te uniras a la liga?

-¿Porque yo?- pregunte- quiero decir ha de haber mejores alternativas que un naufrago con amnesia 

Parte de mi me preguntaba si encerio lo estaba considerando, tal vez deberia hacerle caso, es decir te ofrecen unirte a una liga de asesinos y tu preguntas ¿porque?

Era una locura

-la mejor pregunta seria ¿porque no te crees apto?- pregunto Nyssa 

\- ¿Encerio?- respondi- ¿le prguntas a alguien con amnesia que te de una lista de razones que implica recordar toda su vida?

\- Bien - dijo Nyssa rodando los ojos - ¿porque crees que te elegimos?

La volvi a ver con mi cara de " es encerio" 

¿Como sabia como lucia al poner esa cara?

\- Especula

\- Bien.....- intente pensar- tuvo que ser algo que paso mientras estaba en coma ya que por lo que me habias contado nunca nos habiamos conocido

\- Muy bien- me felicito Nyssa - buena deduccion- me miro evaluadoramente - puede que hallas trabajado en algo que tenga que ver con investigacion, claro, si es que tienes mas de los 15 que aparentas

De alguna forma me senti ofendido, no recordaba que edad tenia, pero no eran 15

¿verdad?

\- La pregunta es- dije cambiando el tema- ¿que paso?

Nyssa solo me miro un rato para despues darse la vuelta

-¿A donde vas?- pregunte

\- A entrenar- respondio 

\- ¿Pero porque no me reapondes primero?

Nyssa me volteo a ver

-Entonces ven

-¿Porque?- Pregunte curioso

\- ¿Vas a seguir haciendo preguntas?- pregunto exasperada, al ver en mi mirada que no me retractaba dijo- ¿quieres tu respuesta? Ven. te la mostrare

-¿Entrenando?

\- Tu solo ven

Nyssa se dio la vuelta y camino, yo decidi seguirla, no creia que pasara nada malo ¿verdad?

Continuara....


	5. Capitulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está un flashback de como se conocieron oliver y barry.  
> Subiré más de este tipo en el transcurso de la historia

Flashback   
2 años antes del accidente

Barry:

Mmmmm

Mmmmmmm

¿que era lo que sonaba?

Gruñi

¿Acaso no podian dejar dormir?

Era la 1 de la madrugada, se acababa de dormir, dentro de unas horas tenia escuela

Con toda la calma del mundo abri los ojos mientras refunfuñaba por ser despertado tan temprano

Busque la fuente del sonido y casi me da un ataque

Era el despertador que marcaba que eran las 6:45

¡Tenia 15 minutos para llegar a clases!

\- Muy bien allen- me recrimine- solo a ti se te ocurre llegar tarde el primer dia de clases

Corri lo mas rapido que pude, me cambie, desayune, casi me ahoge, arregle mis cosas y corrri

Mientras corria pense en como habia acabado en ciudad starling

Recordaba a joe diciendole que podia terminar la universidad en ciudad central, que no era necesario que se fuera, pero de alguna forma el sabia que su decicion estaba tomada, nececitaba apartarse de ciudad central y del recordatorio de lo que paso cuando tenia 11 años

Cuando hablo con su padre, el estuvo deacuerdo, dijo que lo mejor que podia hacer era buscar un comienzo un lugar donde su pasado no lo persiga

Despues de un rato joe acepto, en cuanto a iris, despues de una semana de no hablarme entendio que era lo que necesitaba

Asi que aqui estaba intentando llegar al inicio de mi ultimo año en la universidad en starling, se suponia que a pesar de no ser alguien de primer año al ser nuevo tenia que tomar el curso de introducción 

Iba tan distraido que choque contra muchas cosas y personas, seguramente si iris me viera se reiria a carcajadas

PUM!!!

Vaya mi cabeza!!!!- es lo unico que pude pensar al chocar con algo al llegar a la entrada de la universidad 

 

Oliver:

Aburrido 

Aburrido

Y Oh!..... Mas aburrido

Eso era lo unico que podia pensar al ver a nuestro guia hablar y hablar

¿Porque tenia que entrar a otra universidad? 

¿No había dejado en claro despues de 3 escuelas que no queria continuar?

Al parecer no

Porque aqui estaba perdiendo el tiempo en tonterias como cursos de introducción 

¡Estoy harto!

Con cuidado me escabulli de todos los niños de nuevo ingreso y me dirigi a la puerta

Cuando lo logre respire, no iba a quedarme en este lugar mas tiempo

Iba tan distraido enviandole un mensaje a tommy que no vi a un chico que veia corriendo en mi direccion, hasta que Colicionamos

Al momento de la colicion todo salio volando

Oliver estaba a punto de gritarle al chico como todo buen niño mimado hasta que lo vio y algo en el le llamó la atencion

El chico estaba recogiendo su telefono y se lo entrego

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpo el chico- encerio no te vi

\- Es obvio -  resalte

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un leve rosa muy lindo......¿¡espera que!?

\- Encerio lo ciento, esque voy tarde- respondio el chico 

Por supuesto, la introducción 

\- ¿Eres de primero?- pregunte mientras lo ayudaba a recojer sus cosas que tambien habian salido volando - pareces de 15 años

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron aun mas, y le dio un efecto hermoso

¡Para!- le recrimine a mi cerebro

\- De hecho tengo 20, voy en ultimo año - dijo el chico

-¿Encerio?- pregunte intrigado entregandole sus cosas

\- Si- respondio el chico aceptandoles y ofreciendole su mano - Barry allen

-Oliver queen- dije aceptando la mano que me ofrecía - si eres de ultimo año ¿porque tomas el curso de introduccion?

\- Me acabo de mudar de ciudad central - explico barry - yo creia que ibas en otra escuela- agrego, habia olvidado que iba tarde a clases

\- De hecho - dije mirandolo ¿un fan?- me expulsaron

\- Oh..... Lo siento- dijo barry sonando arrepentido por pereguntar 

\- Yo no- respondi - ¿como sabes eso?

\- A mi hermana le gusta leer revistas de espectaculos y todo lo que tenga que ver sobre  ti- dijo barry para despues sonrojarse - perdon

\- No hay problema yo.....- su frase quedo cortada por tommy sonando el claxon - me tengo que ir

\- de acuerdo- dijo barry - nos vemos luego entonces

Espere hasta que barry entrara al edificio para dirigirme al auto de tommy

\- ¿Porque esa cara de cordero enamorado?- pregunto tommy despues de que me subiera

Yo no respondi, solo mire a donde barry habia entrado al edificio

\- Te volviste loco- dijo mi amigo moviendo la cabeza y poniendo en marcha el coche

Tal vez eso no sea malo ¿o si?

Fin del flashback

 

-¿Oliver?- hablo Diggle 

\- ¿Que paso?- pregunte saliendo de mi estupor 

-Derek Reston - dijo simplemente 

Yo solo asenti, habia trabajo por hacer


	6. Capitulo 6

Barry 

Todo el ligar era enorme, aunqye tenia un aire lugubre, era como si toda la alegria se fuera, aunque tenia sentido ya que este era el hogar de la liga de los asesinos

Nyssa me llevo a una habitacion muy espaciosa y en las paredes habian muchas armas

\- Elige una - dijo de repente Nyssa 

\- Espera ¿que?- esto tenia que se una broma

\- ¿querias una respuesta no?

\- Si, pero no creo obtenerla si me matas- dije sñalando la espada que Nyssa sostenía

\- No creo te voy a matar oliver- dijo Nyssa - vamos a entrenar

\- ¿Es lo mismo no?- insisti- puede que no recuerde nada antes de despertar pero estoy casi seguro que no era un guerrero 

\- No lo sabras hasta que lo intentes- dijo Nyssa y sin esperar a que yo agarrara una arma ataco

De alguma manera logre esquivarla por poco

-¡Estas loca!- grite 

\- Buena esquivada - dijo Nyssa - ahora armate

No respondi, solo corri para tomar un arma, o eso intente ya que cuando vi me habia estrellado con una pared 

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunte viendo como mis manos vibraban a una velocidad increible 

\- Creo que ya obtuviste tu respuesta - dijo Nyssa viendo asombrada las habilidades del castaño, supuso que algo asi pasaria pero otra cosa era verlo - ahora tu arma

Pude verla movese en camara lenta mientras se acercaba a mi, me levante rapido y tome la primera arma que encontre, que resulto ser una espada y detuve au ataque

\- De nuevo bien- dijo Nyssa - si no eras un guerrero antes de esto podrias llegar a serlo 

Ella volvio a atacar y yo la contrareste con mi espada, esto era algo que de alguna manera era estimulante, esa sesacion de impotencia que no sabia que tenia se habia ido 

Deje que mis "nuevas" habilidades invadieran mis sentidos y ataque a Nyssa 

A pesar de que lq velocidad ayudaba Nyssa lo pudo vencer despues de unos 5 minutos

\- Muy bien- dijo Nyssa con su espada en mi cuello - pero no debes depender totalmente de tus habilidades 

\- Pero aun asi es sorprendente- dijo un hombre que iba entrando a la habitación - nadie habia aguantado tanto tiempo en un convate con mi hija

\- Padre- saludo Nyssa qyitando la espada de mi cuello y saludando al hombre respetuosamente 

\- Dejanos- ordeno 

Nyssa no parecia muy concencida pero asintio, me dio una mirada y salio de la habitación 

Cuando Nyssa salio el hombre hablo

\- Es bueno verte despierto chico

\- Oliver - corregi, algo en mi cerebro me decia que no devia decirle ese nombre a este hombre, pero la ignore

\- Bueno......oliver- dijo el hombre dandome una mano - mi nombre es Ra's al Ghul cabeza del demonio

\- El lider de la liga de asesinos - dije dandole la mano

\- Veo que mi hija te hablo de la liga- sonrio el hombre- ¿que opinas?

\- No lo se- respondi sinceramente 

\- Bueno, en ese caso que bueno que estoy aqui, ¿caminarias conmigo mientras hablamos de ello?

Algo me decia que dijera que no, pero esa voz habia estado dandome lata desde que desperte asi que decidi que era momento de ignorarla, al menos por un tiempo 

\- Claro

Con eso segui a la cabeza del demonio fuera de la habitacion 

Continuara....


	7. Capitulo 7

Flashback   
Oliver 

\- ¿oliver?- pregunto barry el cual se veia totalmente confundido

\- Hola- salude acercandome

\- ¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto barry

\- Pues tengo clases aqui- dije un tanto confundido por la pregunta 

-¿Encerio?- pregunto barry con sorpresa evidente- nunca te he visto aqui

"Por supuesto que no" pense, llevaba semanas faltando a esta clase, primero el plan era faltar unos dias, pero al ver que barry tambien tomaba esa clase, me asuste y como un cobarde decidi faltar por 3 semanas

Aun no entendia porque lo hice, pero la idea de estar cerca de barry me ponia nervioso, de hecho la unica razon por la que habia asistido hoy era porque la universidad habia avisado a sus padres que habia estado faltando, asi que aqui estaba, sentado junto a barry ya que era el unico lugar que quedaba disponible En la clase de arte.

\- Ehhh... Lo que sucede es que habia tenido que faltar por algunos asuntos- ¿encerio? ¿Esa era la mejor excusa que se me pudo ocurrir?, ademas ¿porque necesitaba una excusa? ¿Porque no le decia la verdad a barry?

\- Oh.... Bien...- parecia que barry iba a decir algo mas pero el maestro entro al aula y el se volteo a ponerle atencion

¿Porque todos nos tenian que interrumpir?

Era frustrante

Para ser honestos no tenia ni idea de lo que el maestro decia, el no sabia de arte, el porque habia tomado esta optativa era porque era de las mas faciles

En fin, su atencion estaba enfocada en el castaño a su lado el cual estaba dibujando

No podia ver bien el dibujo ya que el brazo del castaño lo cubria, pero parecia muy concentrado en ello

-Señor queen- alguien hablo

Fue hasta ese momento cuando sali de mi estupor 

\- ¿Si señor?- dije volteando a verlo 

\- Ya que nos honra el dia de hoy con su presencia podria responder la pregunta 

¿Que pregunta?

El maestro suspiro - ¿cuales son los tipos de lineas en el dibujo tecnico?

¿Que?, ¿habian tipos? Solo eran rayones 

Iba a responder que no sabia cuando senti un pequeño golpe en el brazo, al voltear vi a barry deslizar un papel y ponerlo frente a mi 

\- Claro - dije empezando a leer disimuladamente el papel en mi banca - estan las Líneas continuas gruesas, de contorno, o de borde visible , las Líneas de trazos cortos, de bordes ocultos, o discontinuas, las Líneas de trazos largos y cortos, o de ejes de simetría y las Líneas finas continuas

-..... Muy.....bien...- dijo el maestro que parecia sorprendido de que supiera la respuesta- ojos al pisarron- le dijo a los alumnos y volvio a dar su clase

\- Gracias- le susurre a barry

\- No hay de que- dijo barry volteando a verlo con una brillante sonrisa y regresando a su misterioso dibujo

Fin del flashback 

 

En ese momento sin darme cuenta cai rendido a sus pies sin darme cuenta

Y ahora no estaba 

Nunca volveria y todo lo que quedaba de el eran recuerdos y fotos como la que estaba viendo 

Era del dia de la graduacion de barry, se veia radiante, feliz, y realizado de una forma que lo hacia lucir celestial

En esa foto ambos estaban abrazados y sonriendo a la camara, como si hubiera un futuro sin preocupaciones por delante 

Que gran mentira habia sido todo

Ahora se enconcontraba en la fundición bebiendo solo, viendo fotos y recordando a su barry

Como lo extañaba 

Dolia tanto como en el momento en que lo perdio, justo cuando creia que tendrian un futuro juntos

Y ahora todo lo que quedaba de esa promesa rota del futuro era el anillo que estaba en la mesa, el suyo, ya que el de barry se habia hundido con el ese dia hace 5 años

En dias como este era cuando mas falta le hacia, su madre era parte de la operacion y le habia disparado, que el gambito habia sido saboteado, hasta el momento cualquier intento que habia hecho por seguir adelante como estaba seguro de que barry hubiera querido, como todos le decian que barry querria, habia sido un total fracaso

Lo unico bueno habia sido que felicity habia aceptado unirse al equipo aunque solo fuera por descubrir donde estaba walter 

Tomo otro trago mientras miraba el anillo

-¿Estas bien?

Voltee a ver sorprendido, y ahi estaba felicity caminando lentamente hacia mi 

\- Estoy bien

-¿Encerio? Porque no lo pareces- dijo sentandose a mi lado

\- Crei que te habias ido- dije queriendo cambiar de tema

\- Lo habia hecho- respondio - pero olvide mis llaves- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-S.....no- respondi siendo honesto- no lo estoy

\- Bueno si puedo ayudar.....

\- Te lo agradezco felicity pero no creo que nadie pueda ayudar - dije tomando un trago y viendo las fotos

Felicity siguio mi mirada y pegunto con curiosidad 

\- ¿quien es el?

\- se llamaba barry- dije viendo otra foto nostalgico

En esta foto estaban el y barry junto a thea, aun recordaba como thea y barry jugaban, a pesar de su edad el castaño no tenia problemas en volver a la edad de thea para jugar con ella 

-Oh.... - Dijo felicity con un toque de tristeza- el esta....

\- Muerto- dije confirmandolo y cerrando los ojos- murio cuando el gambito se hundio.... El dia en el que hicieron que el gambito se hundiera

\- Lo siento- dijo en voz baja- ¿era tu amigo?

\- Era....- puse el anillo en la mesa-.... algo mas

Felicity abrio los ojos con impresión 

-Oh....

\- Si- dije suspirando

-Pense que tenias la reputacion de un playboy 

\- eso era antes de conocerlo- respondi 

\- debio ser muy especial- me sonrio- me sorprende que la prensa no haya dicho nada de eso, es el chisme del año

\- se lo propuse poco antes de que ESO pasara - aclare su duda

\- Se ve que eran felices - dijo felicity mirando las fotografías 

\- Lo eramos- dije viendolas tambien

\- ¿Lo extrañas?- pregunto 

\- Cada dia 

\- Estoy segura de que si el estuviera vivo tambien lo haria - dijo felicity - quiero decir que tendria que haber perdido la memoria para no hacerlo y aun asi yo creo que parte tuya siempre estaria con el

\- Gracias felicity - dije volteando a verla

\- Cuando quieras- respondio con una sonrisa- ahora que tal si nos vamos de aqui, tu familia debe estar preocupada, a tu madre la acaba de atacar un loco encapuchado con flechas

\- Creo que tienes razon - dije levantandome y recojiendo las fotos y metiendolas en una caja, en cuanto al anillo lo meti en mi bolsillo donde siempre estaria cerca mio y sali con felicity

Continuara....


	8. Capitulo 8

Barry

Estaba cansado, de alguna forma el despertar de un coma era agotador, a eso se le sumaba la charla que habia tenido con Ra's al Ghul sobre la liga

No podia creer que estaba considerando unirse a ellos

Habian pasado unas horas y aun no sabia que hacer ¿que hubiera elegido si recordara su pasado? 

No supo en que momento se quedo dormido 

Sueño:

Estaba todo oscuro, no podia ver nada, era como si alguien hubiera olvidado pagar la luz

\- Barry....

¿Que era eso?

\- Barry!

¿Quien era barry?

\- Barry!! Recuerda!

¿que?

-¿Quien esta ahi?- pregunte, despues me recrimine a mi mismo " no sabes quien es, podria ser un asesino y tu le estas diciendo donde ir para matarte" 

Pero parte de el le decia que buscara la voz, decidi hacerle caso en esta ocasión 

\- barry, regresa

-¿A donde?- pregunte - ¿donde estas?

\- Barry....

La voz se escuchaba cada vez mas lejos, asi que corri a su encuentro

-Barry

\- Espera, porfavor- dije, sentia que parte de mi estaba con esa voz, no queria perderla

\- Barry....

-OLIVER!!!!

Fin del sueño

Me desperte sobresaltado

¿Que era eso?

Espera ¿que soñó? 

Solo recordaba ese nombre de nuevo: oliver

¿Que me esta pasando?

En ese momento mi puerta sono

-Pase

Era Nyssa 

\- Mi padre quiere conocer tu decicion- me dijo simplemente y despues salio

Era el momento de decidir y no sabia que hacer 

"recuerda"- esa voz ¿quien era?

Volteo a todos lados pero no vi nada anormal

Mi mirada se detuvo en el espejo, ¿esto es lo que era? ¿Lo que sería? ¿Un asesino?

No tenia tiempo de esas dudas, camine al encuentro de ra's al Ghul, al llegar este me miro

\- Joven oliver- saludo- quiero suponer que ya elegiste 

\- Si - respondi

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto 

\- Lo hare - dije, algo en mi cabeza grito NO pero la ignore- pero solo lo hare hasta que recuerde lo que era 

\- Me parece justo- acepto ra's al ghul, aunque se podia ver su desacuerdo en esa parte- si despues de recordar quieres seguir con nosotros seras bienvenido 

\- Gracias- respondi dandole la mano

\- Ahora - dijo el hombre - creo que hay que celebrar mi querido saeiqa 

"relámpago" traduje, ¿como sabia que significaba?

Yo solo acenti mientras me preguntaba en que me habia metido

Continuara....


	9. Capitulo 9

Flashback  
Oliver 

-Tiene que ser una broma- escuchaba a barry quejarse mientras limpiaba su area de trabajo en la cual un chico habia tirado su bebida

\- Oliver! - Voltee a ver a tommy el cual me hablaba 

-¿Que?- pregunte 

\- ¿me estabas escuchando?- pregunto un tanto resentido al no ser escuchado 

\- No

\- Te pregunte que ¿a quien vas a llevar a la fiesta de navidad de tu familia?

\- No lo se- respondi sinceramente, no queria conseguir una cita

\- Porque no invitas al castaño al que te pasas acosando - dijo mi amigo mirando en direccion al castaño que seguia limpiando su lugar de trabajo

\- no se de que hablas- dije tajantemente 

\- Vamos oliver- me dio un golpe en el brazo - es obvio que el chico te gusta ¿cual es el problema? - Pregunto

\- No hay ningun problema- respondi - y tu ¿no deberias estar en tu escuela en vez de venir a la mia a molestar sobre mi vida amorosa?

\- ¿Cual vida amorosa oliver? Desde que conociste al chico no haz sido el mismo, no sales con nadie, no coqueteas con nadie, parece que estas en las nubes, asistes a la escuela!!!, A LA ESCUELA OLIVER 

\- Bueno callate- le dihe a mi amigo golpeandolo por gritar

\- Bien, ¿lo invitaras?- pregunto tommy

\- No lo se.... - Dude - no se como

\- El gran playboy ¿no sabe como invitar a alguien a una cita?- pregunto tommy divertido- esto es nuevo

\- No ayudas - gruñi

\- Bueno, bueno- dijo tommy levantando las manos al aire- solo acercate a el saludalo y preguntale si quiere ser tu pareja en el baile de tu familia

\- No puedo solo.....- Empeze 

-HEY!! CASTAÑO DE OJOS LINDOS- grito tommy y antes de que pudiera golpearlo se fue

Barry volteo a verme con curiosidad, yo solo me acerque maldiciendo mentalmente a tommy y pensando en que le dire

-¿Esta todo vien?- le pregunte refiriéndome al desastre de la bebida 

\- Si- respondio- ¿y tu con tu amigo?

\- Si, el solo esta siendo un idiota como siempre

\- Oh... Bueno- dijo barry - ¿necesitas algo?

\- De hecho queria preguntarte algo- dije un tanto nervioso 

\- Claro- dijo barry - sientate- dijo señalando el asiento a su lado 

\- Gracias - dije sentandome - dentro de unos dias será navidad....y mi familia siempre acostumbra hacer una fiesta para celebrar.... Entonces quería preguntarte...- ¡dios! ¿porque estaba tan nervioso? 

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto barry preocupado

\- Si...- respondi - queria preguntarte situaceptassermicitaesedia

-¿Que?- pregunto barry sin entender 

¡Por dios, parecia un novato! - Queria preguntarte ¿si aceptas ser mi cita ese dia?

Barry no respondio de inmediato y eso me hizo ponerme un tanto nervioso

\- Me encantaria - respondio finalmente con una sonrisa 

No pude evitar sonreir ampliamente 

\- En ese caso - me levante y tome su mano- nos veremos - dije dandole un beso en la mano

\- Claro- respondio barry sonrojado

Fin del flashback 

No podia creer que estaba aqui de nuevo, sentado perdido en sus recuerdos

Todo se estaba llendo al olvido, todo iba mal, tommy sabia ahora la verdad y lo odiaba, la operación seguia en marcha, mi vida "amorosa" era un asco ya que McKenna queria arrestarlo

Todo iba mal 

Parte de el no dejaba de pensar en como todo era mas sencillo cuando barry estaba  
Son momentos en los que mas deseaba que barry estuviera con el, el sabria que hacer, lo aconsejaria y lo ayudaria


	10. Capitulo 10

Barry   
2 años antes de que oliver fuera rescatado de la isla

Todo estaba tranquilo

Demaciado tranquilo teniendo en cuenta que estaban en una mision en la que es cualquier momento podrían matarlos

Nyssa me hizo una señal y yo procedi

Mi trabajo era facil, revisar el perimetro y eliminar a cualquier obstáculo 

Podia decir que era bueno en lo que hacia, hace tiempo habia entendido que la conciencia estorba y que si querias ser el mejor en tu trabajo tenias que olvidarla

Esa idea funcionaba la mayoria de las veces, ya que de vez en cuando tenia esa "voz" a la cual nombro oliver que le pedia "rergresar o recordar" siempre quise suponer que se referia a mis recuerdos, al principio era raro escuchar voces en mi cabeza pero con el tiempo escucharla se volvió algo normal, se podria decir que era relajante escucharla

A su vez seguia teniendo esos raros sueños en el que oliver lo llamaba, aun no lograba verlo, pero al menos ya lograba recordar su sueño

Al parecer se llamaba barry, pensaba que sonaba mas como un apodo que a un nombre

A pesar de saber mi nombre de nacimiento jamas se lo conte a nadie, ahora era saeiqa no tenia que estar atado al pasado

O al menos eso era lo que me gustaba repetirme ya que al no saber cual era mi pasado no tenia nada que dejar atras y lo volvía mas intrigado a lo que habia sido 

Cuando termine de registrar el lugar y de acabar con algunos "obstáculos ", me reuni con Nyssa 

\- Listo

\- Te estas volviendo lento saeiqa - dijo burlonamente Nyssa mientras empezaba a avanzar

Yo solo rode los ojos y la segui, esto era costumbre

Una mision  
Algunos cadaveres   
Bromas   
Tal vez algunas heridas   
Una pelea  
Más cadáveres   
Y la victoria

Un tipico dia comun en la liga de los asesinos o al menos lo fue hasta que alguien que no esperaban se puso frente a ellos

\- Vaya vaya ¿que tenemos aqui?- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa 

-Darhk - gruñó Nyssa 

En ese momento reconoci quien era el hombre 

Era Damien Darhk

\- Nyssa al ghul que agradable sorpresa y...¿quien eres tu?- pregunto darhk volteando a verme

-saeiqa - respondi desafiante

\- Relamago, interesante- dijo damien con una sonrisa

\- ¿Que quieres Darhk?- exigio Nyssa 

\- Creo que lo sabes querida- reapondio para despues tronar los dedos y hacer que varios hombres aparecieran- dama, caballero les presento a mis fantasmas

Y sin mas que decir se desato la batalla, cualquiera que lo viera diria que era una masacre, los fantasmas no podian con Nyssa y conmigo, a pesar de que solo eramos dos contra muchos, lograbamos superarlos

La prueba de ello eran los cadáveres de fantasmas que habian en el piso y los que se iban agregando

-Nyssa!!! - Grite-  ve por Darhk!!!! 

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada!,  si Darhk obtiene el paquete nosotros perdemos

Sin mas Nyssa corrio hacia donde Darhk habia desaparecido y lo siguio

Mientras tanto yo me quede a vencer a otros 7 fantasmas que insistian en pelear, hubiera sido mas rapido en acabar con ellos si hubiera usado mi velocidad, pero rara vez la usaba, era mi arma secreta, mientras menos personas la conocieran mejor 

Cuando termine segui el camino por el que se habian ido darhk y Nyssa, al llegar me di cuenta de algo aterrador

Darhk tenia el paquete, lo habia activado y tenía a Nyssa derrotada en el piso

\- Se acabo- se burlo- gane

\- No lo creo- dije avanzando para atacarlo, pero el levanto una mano y me envio volando a la pared

\- Como dije antes- sonrió darhk- gane

En ese momento deje que la electricidad corriera por mi cuerpo y ataque

Abpesar de su sorpresa darhk no dudo en atacar e iniciar un duelo 

-saeiqa- dijo con emocion- un nombre muy apropiado

Yo no respondi solo ataque dandole tiempo a Nyssa para recuperarse 

Cuando eso paso los dos atacamos, era dificil mucho mas por el hecho de ue darhk habia activado el paquete pero no era imposible

\- Se acabo!!!- grito darhk mandandonos a volar 

Vaya!!! Como dolia, no importaba la rapidez con la que mi cuerpo sanaba, sabia que me habia roto una costilla, mire a Nyssa y vi que estaba peor que yo

Claro, ella no tenia sanación rapida

Darhk se acerco a ella 

\- es tiempo de enviarle un mensaje a tu padre- dijo darhk agarrando la espada de Nyssa - no meterse en mis asuntos

En ese momento yo corri, no podia dejar que la espada llegara a ella, corri tan rapido como pude y solo me di cuenta que deje de correr a causa de un dolor que me atraveso el pecho

Al mirar al origen vi la espada clavada en mi pecho, seguramente atravesando mi cuerpo

\- Un desperdicio de talento- dijo Darhk sacando la espada - lastima

Sin mas se dio la vuelta  
Y salio

-saeiqa!!!!!!- grito Nyssa y cuando vi estaba juto a mi ¿tenia velocidad tambien? ¿Porque todo se volvia negro? - Vamos no te duermas, despierta 

\- Do....donde...esta......dar.....darhk- pregunte, cada vez tenia mas frio

\- Eso no importa ahora- dijo Nyssa - tengo que llevarte a casa, solo mantente despierto 

\- Promete.....que.....lo....en....encontrarás

\- ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto Nyssa mientras me ayudaba a caminar

\- Oliver....... - Dije yo casi sin aliento- se.... Que no....era....un.... Sueño

\- No lo digas como si fueras a morir- me reprendio Nyssa como si estuvieramos en clases

\- Pro....prometelo- dije casi sin sentido

\- Lo prometo - escuche desde lejos

\- Gracias- dije o almenos lo pense, me deje caer en la inconciencia a pesar de los gritos de Nyssa 

Lo ultimo que pense antes de perder la conciencia por completo fue 

Oliver


	11. Capitulo  11

Flashback   
Oliver 

No 

Simplemente no

Algo faltaba

-Olii!!!!- grito mi hermana con una voz aguda mientras golpeaba la puerta

\- ¿que pasa?- pregunte del otro lado

\- Date prisa, que se te hace tarde- respondio thea

Fue cuando cheque el reloj y me di cuenta de que efectivamente era tarde

\- Ya voy- respondi sin sorprenderme cuando thea abrió la puerta 

\- oli tardas mas que mama- dijo thea saltando en mi cama

\- No es cierto - renege - y deja de saltar en mi cama

\- ¿Porque?- Pregunto thea con seño fruncido - tu no la tiendes 

\- Pero tampoco me gusta que este asi- dije señalando el monton de sabanas arrugadas

\- En vez de regañarme deberias ir por tu cita- dijo thea con una sonrisa- papa dice que estas muy emocionado 

\- ¿estabas espiandolos?- pregunte 

\- Tal vez- respondio con una sonrisa 

\- y no estoy emocionado - dije con el seño fruncido para despues agregar en mi mente " estoy nervioso "

\- Claro.... Como digas- dijo thea rodando los ojos- ¿como es el?- pregunto con curiosidad 

\- es guapo- dije - tiene ojos verdes, es alto, pelo castaño, piel palida....

-TE GUSTA!!!!- grito thea emocionada- quiero conocerlo!!!!!....

\- Thea - me acerque a ella y le tape la boca- tranquilizate y deja de gritar ¿lo haras?

Thea asintio y yo quite mi mano

\- Mama y papa también queren conocerlo ¿sabes?- dijo thea- ellos notaron el cambio en tu comportamiento y quieren conocer a la persona que lo logro 

\- No he cambiado- dije mirandome en el espejo y acomodandome la corbata

\- Si lo haz hecho- dijo thea- vi tus calificaciones y no reprobaste ni una

\- Sacar 6 no significa pogreso- dije sonriendo 

\- Claro que si- dijo thea - a esta fecha normalmente ya estas expulsado- thea sonrreia y dijo- lo mas probable es que no quieres que te expulsen para poder seguir viendolo

Voltee a ver a thea la cual sonreia - ¿cuando te volviste tan lista? Tienes 11 años

\- Esto no se trata de inteligencia - dijo thea - es instinto femenino 

Yo solo la mire 

\- Ahora vez por tu cita- dijo thea - quiero conocerlo

Y sin mas salio de la habitacion corriendo 

Yo me quede quieto por un momento viendo la puerta para despues sacudir la cabeza y empezar a caminar 

\- Aqui vamos....

Fin del flashback 

Y aqui estaba escuchando tontas teorias de un chico que fue visto en diferentes lugares del mundo que tenia parecido con su barry

\- Ya basta- dije despues de un rato de escuchar a felicity 

\- Pero....

\- Nada- dije- que ese chico se paresca a barry no significa nada

\- Pero hice reconocimiento facial y coincide

\- Hiciste reconocimiento de la parte que es visible, no se ve toda su cara felicity 

\- Pero es mucha coincidencia - dijo felicity emocionada

\- Exacto felicity - dije reusandome a tener falsas esperanzas - solo son coincidencias

Y sin esperar respuesta me fui

Continura....


	12. Capitulo 12

Barry

Todo era oscuro como la ultima vez

Pero de repente algo cambio, empeze a ver una luz

Iba a caminar hacia ella pero ¿no decian que cuando morias habia una luz al final del camino?

¿Estaba muerto?

Bueno

Sea lo que sea segui la luz, si resultaba ser el otro lado tal vez recuperaria sus recuerdos

Tal vez

A lo mejor, por todo lo que habia hecho el destino habia decidido que no lo merecía 

En fin, camine hacia la luz y al tocarla todo cambio

Una luz me envolvió 

Cuando recupere la vista, note que estaba en un gran campo rodeado de naturaleza, pasto verde, arboles, flores 

Y en el centro habia una persona

\- ¿Barry?

Esa voz

Oliver

\- ¿Oli?- pregunte, ¿de donde salio el apodo?

El hombre sonrio y se acercó a mi

\- Barry!!!

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?- pregunte mirando alrededor 

\- ¿En verdad estas aqui?- pregunto - ¿mori?

\- Espera - pregunte confundido - crei que el que estaba muerto era yo

El me miro con tristeza 

\- Lo estas- afirmó con pena y después agrego- pero parece que yo tambien lo estoy ahora

-¿Lo estas? ¿porque?¿que paso?- pregunte con un nudo en el corazon

No sabia bien quien era pero sentia que teniamos un vinculo, algo que no sabia como explicar

\- covar - dijo como si eso lo explicara todo 

\- ¿Deberia sonarme ese nombre?- pregunte confundido 

\- No- dijo con una sonrisa - tu no tendrias nada que ver con esa escoria

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunte 

\- Porque tu eres puro- dijo oliver - tu nunca te unirias con gente de su tipo, que solo matan porque si....- bajo la cabeza - nunca serias alguien como yo

\- Oliver.....- queria decirle que yo no era tan puro como el creia, que estaba con asesinos,  que era un asesino, pero mas importante queria decirle que el no era nada de eso, que el no era malo

-shhhh... - Me callo oliver- no quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero estar contigo

Se acerco y toco mi mano 

\- Te extrañe 

Antes de que yo pudiera responder el cielo se nublo y sombras aparecieron 

\- ¿Que esta pasando?- pregunte apretando la mano de oliver

\- No lo se- respondio mirando tambien y poniendose junto a mi

Antes de que alguno se diera cuenta una de las sombras me sujeto el pie y jalo

Oliver nunca solto mi mano y jalo para ayudarme, pero las sombras me envolvian y jalaban 

La fuerza de oliver no fue suficiente, la oscuridad me llevo lejos de el

-Oliver!!!!- grite antes de que la oscuridad me consumiera y a lo lejos escuche a oliver gritar

-Barry!!!!

\------------------------

En rusia, oliver desperto con una cubetada de agua que le aventaron a la cara

\- Vaya pense que te habia matado de tanto golpe

Antes de que oliver contestara alguien acabo con todos los que lo mantenia cautivos

Esa persona era talia al ghul o como oliver la conocio talia

\------------------------

Todo me dolia pero lo mas molesto era una sensación que tenia en el pecho

Cuando intente moverme algo me detuvo 

Cadenas

Abri los ojos y volte a ver, y efectivamente, eran cadenas

-¿Pero que....- mi frase fue interrumpida por una fuerte voz 

\- toma esto- dijo Nyssa apareciendo de repente poniendome una vaso de agua en la boca

Cuando senti mi garganta humeda pregute

\- ¿Que paso?

\- Moriste- dijo Nyssa con seriedad - o al menos estuviste cerca

\- Entonces como....

\- Te traje de regreso a Nanda Parbat y mi padre decidio ayudarte- aclaro Nyssa antes de que terminara la pregunta

\- ¿Como?- pregunte intentando recordar mi sueño, ¿porque no podia? Esto ya no me pasaba 

\- El pozo del lazaro- dijo Nyssa 

-¿que?!!!!- casi grite, intente levantarme pero las cadenas seguian atadas a mis muñecas

-¿Porque estoy encadenado?- pregunte temiendo la respuesta 

\- La sed de sangre- respondio Nyssa confirmando mis sospechas - cuando saliste del pozo atacaste a los miembros que intentaron detenerte, mataste a 8 antes de que te pudieramos parar, estabas totalmente cegado y eras como una maquina de matar

Genial

Simplemente genial

-¿Me puedes quitar las cadenas?

\- Claro 

\- No dudaste

\- Tus ojos son del mismo color - dijo Nyssa y al ver mi cara confusa agrego- cuando tenias la sed de sangre tus ojos eran rojos

Bueno al menos algo lo alertaria cuando eso pasara

Cuando Nyssa me quito las cadenas me sente

\- ¿Que voy a hace ahora?- pregunte pasandome una mano por el pelo

\- Seguir adelante

-¿Como?

\- Como lo haz hecho hasta ahora saeiqa- dijo Nyssa - Haz matado, eso no es nuevo para ti, eres parte de la liga, eso te da muchas oportunidades de cubrir con la cuota de sangre sin matar a ninguno de los nuestros

Me quede pensando en sus palabras y note que tenia razon, pero por alguna razon yo no queria que la tuviera

No queria ser un asesino mas tiempo

¿Tenia que ver con la experiencia cercana a la muerte?

O tal vez tenia que ver con el sueño que no recordaba 

En fin, no habia mucho que hacer, esta era mi vida ahora

\- Creo que tienes razon 

-Claro que la tengo- dijo Nyssa con una sonrisa - ahora que tal si vamos por algo de comer

Mi estómago gruño en acuerdo y ambos salimos de la habitación como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Continuará.....


	13. Capitulo 13

Flashback   
Oliver

Aun no podia creer que estaba haciendo esto

Pero si lo habia hecho y aqui estaba, afuera del apartamento de barry esperando a que este abriera la puerta para ir a la fiesta de navidad de los queen

Cuando la puerta se abrio barry se hizo visible

Usaba un traje negro que de alguna manera junto con su pelo desordenado hacia que sus ojos esmeralda se vieran resplandecientes 

-Hola- salude cuando encontre mi voz y fue cuando note que habia estado conteniendo el aliento 

-Hola

\- Te vez increible - dije sin darme cuenta, pero valio la pena cuando vi que barry se sonrojo 

\- Gracias

\- ¿estas listo?- pregunte extendiendo la mano 

Barry se sonrojo un poco mas pero asintio y tomo mi mano

Ibamos en silencio, no sabia aun bien el porque pero estaba muy nervioso y eso me impedia hablar mucho, aunque despues de un rato me arme de valor e inicie con la conversacion 

\- Me sorprende que no estes con tu familia, quiero decir, es navidad y la mayoria se va a pasar las vacaciones a casa

Eso parecio sacar a barry de un transe 

\- Pues.... Joe queria que fuera a casa pero yo decidi no ir- dijo barry pasandose la mano por el cuello

\- ¿Porque?- Pregunte curioso 

\- No lo se, simplemente no sentia que fuera lo correcto pasar las vacaciones ahi este año- respondio barry un tanto incómodo 

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunte

\- Si - respondio barry - solo pensaba en mi padre 

\- ¿Tu padre? - Inyente recordar el nombre - ¿joe?

-¿Que?- pregunto barry confundido - no, lo que quiero decir es que yo me referia a mi padre biológico, joe es mi padre adoptivo

Oh....

\- ¿que le paso a tu padre?- Pregunte 

Barry rio sarcasticamente - no creo que sea el mejor tema de conversación para la primera cita

Primera cita, esas son palabras que normalmente yo tomaba como señal de alerta, pero viniendo de barry sonaba bien

\- Y ¿quien marca lo que se debe decir en la primera cita?- pregunte 

Barry solo sonrio - mi padre esta en prision acusado por matar a mi madre desde que tenía 11

No sabia que decir, no era como si tuviera experiencia en el campo

Vi los ojos de barry y de alguna manera lo note

\- Tu no crees que haya sido el - afirme

Barry me miro con curiosidad y sorpresa en los ojos y asintio

\- La policía dice que fue el pero yo se que el es inocente - afirmo barry con una mirada tan determinada en los ojos que oliver logro ver la verdad en ellos

\- Te creo

-¿Encerio? - Pregunto barry incredulo - nadie lo ha hecho

\- Yo lo hago- dije tomando su mano- creo en ti, si tu dices que es inocente te creo

Barry sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla 

\- Gracias 

Aun cuando barry habia despegado sus labios de mi mejilla, seguia sontiendolos ahi con una linda sensación que nunca antes habia sentido era como electricidad 

Tal vez esta cita era algo bueno

\- Llegamos - dijo el chofer

Bien aqui vamos..... 

Fin del flashback 

No podia creer que estaba de regreso en lian yu, donde todo comenzo, donde aprendi a vivir solo y sin nadie, a sobrevivir 

De hecho si podía creerlo, No habia podido salvar a la ciudad, no habia podido detener la operacion, mas de 500 personas habian muerto entre ellos tommy, su madre estaba en prisión 

Había fallado en su misión 

Justo cuando iba a continuar recriminandome lo vi

Un avion estaba volando sobre la isla y mientras esperaba que este pasara note que algo salto

Alguien. Pense cuando vi que se desplego un paracaídas


	14. Capitulo 14

Barry

Senti como mi monstruo interior se sentia satisfecho mientras sacaba mi espada de su cierpo y la luz en los ojos de mi oponente se extingia

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Nyssa 

\- Si - dije volteando a mirarla con una pregunta no formulada

Nyssa solo asintio y yo suspire, mis ojos habian dejado de ser rojos 

\- tenemos otra misión - dijo Nyssa 

-¿Encerio? - Eso era raro ya que normalmente tomabamos un tiempo de descanso despues de cada misión 

\- Si, parece que mi padre quiere que nos encargemos de esto

\- ¿Y porque no enviar a alguien mas?- pregunte 

\- Segun el quiere un trabajo bien hecho- respondio Nyssa, pero algo en su mirada decia algo mas

\- Quiere asegurarse de que alguien muera definitivamente - agrege, la sed de sangre rugio en aprobación 

\- Exacto - afirmó Nyssa 

-¿Cuando nos vamos?

\- Mañana

\- ¿Tan pronto?- pregunte sorprendido - este objetivo debe haber hecho algo muy grave para que tu padre quiera deshacerse de el con tanta urgencia 

\- De hecho

-¿Cuales son sus cargos?- pregunte 

\- Traicion 

De inmediato me tense, esos eran los cargos mas altos que un miembro de la liga podia cometer 

\- ¿quien es? 

\- Cuando estaba con nosotros era conocido como al sah- her 

\- El mago - traduje 

\- Exacto- afirmó Nyssa - lleva años escondiendose de nosotros

\- Como todo buen mago 

\- Exactamente - dijo Nyssa con una mueca - ahora se llama malcolm merlyn y se supone que habia muerto

\- ¿En donde lo encontramos?- pregunte decidido, algo que a mi sed de sangre le gusto, ya que no me detendria ante nada hasta lograr el objetivo

No importa a cuantos ni a quienes tenga que matar 

\- Segun nuestra fuente, esta en ciudad starling 

No sabia porque pero mi corazón salto al escuchar ese nombre 

\- Pues entoneces habrá que prepararnos - dije caminando - no creo que sea difícil 

\- No debemos confiarnos- dijo Nyssa caminando a mi lado - starling tiene un vigilante 

\- ¿Y eso nos perjudica? - Pregunte - solo lo ayudaremos a librarse de una escoria mas de su ciudad

\- Fue el quien casi mata a al sah- her la ultima vez- dijo Nyssa 

\- Puede ser que merlyn perdiera formación - dije negandome a llamar a un traidor por el nombre que tenia al estar con nosotros

\- O puede que sea un adversario digno- dijo Nyssa 

\- Puede ser lo que quiera - dije- pero si interfiere en la mision lo pagara

Estabamos entrando a la fortaleza y antes de separarnos le pregunte

-y a todo esto ¿como se llama el vigilante? Quiero suponer que tiene un nombre

\- Tiene muchos nombres, capucha, el vigilante pero el mas reciente es flecha....


	15. Capítulo 15

Nyssa 

Estabamos a medio vuelo y yo no podia dejar de pensar en que pasaria

Sabia que habia algo en ciudad starling 

me habia dado a la tarea de investigar la historia de saeiqa, lo cual no fue facil ya que el no recordaba nada de su pasado

Pero despues de robarle a mi padre el anillo que saeiqa tenia cuando lo encontramos fue mas facil localizar su lugar de procedencia, al menos del anillo

Ciudad starling 

No habia podido obtener el nombre de quien compro el anillo, pero algo era mejor que nada

Aunque claro, tenia sus sospechas

Y todas ellas terminaban en un nombre: oliver

Ese es lo unico que saeiqa recuerda de su vida pasada, tenia que ser importante ¿tal vez un oliver le habia dado el anillo?

Habia buscado un oliver en starling y habia encontrado muchos, el mas notable era oliver queen 

Un chico rico mimado conocido por ser un mujeriego hasta hace 2 años antes de desaparecer

Al principio penso que era el ya que algunos datos coincidian como el naufragio hace 5 años, el hecho de que iba con su novio en el barco el cual murio

Solo habia algo que no cuadraba, aparte de que saeiqa no estaba muerto 

El compromiso 

Segun la prensa solo eran novios, era de las relaciones mas largas que habia tenido pero no parecia que fuera a durar

Eso es lo que le hizo descartarlo sin siquiera mirar una foto de la "pareja"

En fin ahora estaba a medio vuelo junto con saeiqa el cual dormia profundamente en el asiento al otro lado del pasillo 

aveces se preguntaba si deberia devolverle el anillo, pero luego lo pensaba mejor 

¿Con que punto?

¿Que pasaria si su pareja murio?

¿No seria abrir una herida?

Y aunque su pareja estuviera viva ¿que pensaria?

No muchos aceptarian que su pareja se volviera un asesino, porque estaba segura de que antes de todo esto saeiqa no lo era

Eso lo dedujo por la facilidad que saeiqa tenia para las investigaciones, como aprendio rapido a hacer ciertos análisis, como si llevara toda su vida haciéndolo y con el interes posterior que mostro

Ademas habia que tener en cuenta su sed de sangre

No

en definitiva saeiqa estaba mejor con ellos, con alguien que entendiera lo que le psaba y que lo aceptara como es ahora

Es curioso, cuando su padre le ordeno entrenarlo, ella habia decidido que seria como un alumno mas, pero con el tiempo eso cambio y saeiqa se convirtió en algo mas, se convirtió en un hermano

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto saeiqa un tanto somnoliento 

\- Si- respondi con una sonrisa

-¿Que tanto falta para llegar?- pregunto

\- una hora maximo- respondi

\- Genial, ya me habia cansado- respondio con una alegria de niño pequeño

aveces era facil olvidar que era un asesino despiadado y confundirlo con un niño pequeño

Tal vez era una de las razones por las que lo consideraba como un hermano menor 

\- Y ¿como encontraremos a merlyn? - Pregunto saeiqa y pude notar como parte de sus ojos se volvian rojos


	16. Capítulo 16

Flashback   
Oliver

Cuando baje del auto le extendí la mano a barry para ayudarlo la cual este tomo sonrojado

"Jamás me cansaré de ver ese sonrojo" pensé

Con calma caminamos hasta la puerta, justo cuando íbamos a entrar barry apretó mi mano

    ⁃    ¿Estas bien? - preguntó con preocupación en los ojos- te vez nervioso

    ⁃    estoy bien- respondí - lo qué pasa es que no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de salir con alguien como tú- sonreí de lado

Barry se sonrojó y apartó la mirada

    ⁃    ¿Eso le dices a todas tus citas?- preguntó después de un rato

    ⁃    no - respondí con sinceridad, todas mis citas o al menos si no contaba a laurel habían sido un simple juego de una noche- tú eres especial

Barry se sonrojó nuevamente, ¿ya había mencionado como amaba cuando lo hacía?

    ⁃    creo que deberíamos entrar- dijo barry cuando su sonrojo se calmo

    ⁃    claro - dije yo ofreciendo mi brazo el cual barry aceptó

Al entrar a la casa muchas personas nos voltearon a ver, algunas hablaban entre si, otras rodaban los ojos disimuladamente 

Entre lo poco que logre escuchar mientras nos dirigíamos al salón principal fue

"¿Cuánto crees que durará este?"

"Ya tiene otro"

"Le doy una noche"

"Es lindo"

Todos esos comentarios me enfurecieron, barry no era cualquier persona, sin darme cuenta mientras caminábamos puse mi brazo en la cintura de barry y lo acerque a mi, como si de esta forma lo protegiera de todo

Mis pensamientos fueron rotos por una voz

    ⁃    oli!!!!!

Era thea que venía corriendo hacia nosotros en un lindo vestido púrpura y con una sonrisa 

    ⁃    hola thea- salude a mi hermana

    ⁃    ¿Es el?- preguntó thea con curiosidad mirando a barry 

Barry solo nos miró con curiosidad 

    ⁃    barry ella es mi hermana thea, thea el es barry mi ..cita - presente, ¿estaba bien llamar a barry solo así?, ¿no lo había arruinado o si?

    ⁃    Hola barry!!- saludo mi hermana entusiasmada - soy thea ¿te gusta el karaoke?

Bueno, esa pregunta si que me agarró desprevenido, ¿para eso quería conocerlo?

    ⁃    claro- respondió barry con una sonrisa -¿y a ti?

    ⁃    Me encanta!!!!- gritó Thea saltando, cualquiera pensaría que estaba rebotando en un brincolin - ¿cantamos juntos? Oli nunca quiere 

    ⁃    Me pregunto porque- dijo barry mirándome un tanto burlón y un tanto curioso

Yo solo rodé los ojos y aclare

    ⁃    yo no canto

Thea también todo los ojos y volvió a mirar a barry

    ⁃    ¿Entonces si?

    ⁃    Me encantaría - respondió barry con una sonrisa 

    ⁃    Si!!!!!- celebró thea - ¿escuchaste mama? Barry jugará conmigo karaoke!

Fue en ese momento en el que note a mis padres los cuales se acercaban a nosotros

    ⁃    que bien cariño - sonrió mi madre, viendo a thea para después voltear a verme - ¿no nos presentaras a tu cita Oliver?

    ⁃    Claro- dije con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, nunca había hecho esto, al menos no formalmente. Mis padres estaban acostumbrados a verme con diferentes personas que ya no se molestaban en presentarse

Esto solo probaba que lo que me había dicho thea era verdad

    ⁃    mamá , papá les presento a barry, mi cita - dije en un tono un tanto torpe, el cual pareció divertir a mi familia - barry ellos son mis padres Robert y moira queen

    ⁃    es un placer conocerlos - dijo barry dándoles la mano con una sonrisa encantadora que combinaba con sus hermosos ojos 

    ⁃    el placer es nuestro - dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, que a mi parecer era sincera mientras le daba la mano

    ⁃    ¿Quiero suponer que barry es un apodo?- preguntó mi padre mientras le daba la mano a barry 

    ⁃    Si, lo es- respondió barry poniéndose a mi lado de nuevo - mi nombre es Bartholomew

    ⁃    Eso suena a nombre de anciano- dijo thea arrugando la nariz 

    ⁃    Thea - la regaño mi madre

    ⁃    No se preocupe señora queen- aseguró barry con una sonrisa- de hecho ese es básicamente el motivo principal por el cual prefiero que me digan barry 

    ⁃    Tiene sentido - dijo thea con toda la seriedad que podía reunir una niña de 11 años

Yo simplemente bufé, iba a hacer un comentario burlón hacia mi hermana pero un pequeño codazo en las costillas me lo impidió

Al voltear a mi lado pude ver a barry dándome una mirada de regaño ¿acaso todas las miradas se tenían que ver tan bien en el? 

    ⁃    si - dije en lugar de decir lo que tenía planeado - mucho sentido

Pude notar por el rabillo del ojo como mis padres esbozaban una sonrisa 

    ⁃    bueno - dijo mi madre - es un placer conocerte, espero que Oliver te traiga más seguido, sería increíble conocerte en un contexto más informal - a esto mi padre asintió 

    ⁃    el placer es mío señores queen - dijo simplemente barry 

    ⁃    no seas tan formal - dijo mi padre - puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres 

    ⁃    Gracias 

    ⁃    bueno creo que lo mejor será que dejemos que se diviertan - dijo mi madre arrastrando a thea que parecía no querer dejar a barry solo 

    ⁃    diviértete - le dijo mi padre a barry mientras seguía a mi hermana y a mí madre 

    ⁃    Vaya- dije soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo - eso salió bien

    ⁃    no parece que hagas esto muy seguido - señaló barry mirándome con curiosidad 

    ⁃    de hecho - acenti mientras dirigía a Barry para mostrarle la casa- eres el segundo 

    ⁃    ¿El segundo? - preguntó barry aún más curioso 

    ⁃    si, pero la primera vez fue más que nada por el hecho de que era una amiga de mi infancia así que técnicamente eres el primero al que consideró digno de presentar a mis padres- dije con una sonrisa 

Los ojos de barry adquirieron un brillo el cual estaba seguro de que incluso la joya más brillante palidecería ante el de esas hermosas esmeraldas 

    ⁃    ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- pregunte cuando estuvimos cerca del salón de baile ofreciendo mi mano

Barry sonrió y la tomo - me encamaría, solo me gustaría advertirte que no soy muy bueno bailando 

    ⁃    tomaré el riesgo

Al final resultó que barry subestimaba su habilidad en el baile ya que era muy bueno 

Cuando terminó la velada y con todo el dolor de mi corazón regrese a barry a su apartamento, claro después de que le prometiera a thea que barry volvería para jugar con ella karaoke, yo seguía intentando armarme de valor para besarlo

    ⁃    gracias por todo oliver, fue una noche asombrosa - dijo barry con una sonrisa 

    ⁃    Me alegra que te divirtieras- sonreí de vuelta

Y antes de que mi valor se fuera al caño me acerqué más a barry y acune su mejilla con una de mis manos

Barry no retrocedió lo que me dio más valor para acercarme lentamente hasta el punto de que nuestros alientos se mezclarán 

    ⁃    ¿Puedo?- pregunte 

Y barry sin decir una palabra cerró la distancia entre nosotros 

Besar a barry se sentía como estar en el cielo, era algo único que nunca había sentido antes era como si electricidad recorriera mi cuerpo

Sin darme cuenta puse mis manos en su cadera y barry puso las suyas alrededor de mi cuello

Después de lo que te parecieron las mejores horas de mi vida barry se separó

    ⁃    eso fue....

    ⁃    increíble- dije sin ser capas de explicar lo que sentí

    ⁃    si.....

    ⁃    ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar mañana conmigo? - pregunté - tú y yo solos

Ahora que sabía que barry sentía algo por mí no lo dejaría jamás

    ⁃    Por supuesto- dijo Barry con una sonrisa

    ⁃    en ese caso nos vemos - dije despidiéndome con un casto beso

    ⁃    nos vemos 

Fin del Flashback

\- entonces - dije intentando mantener una calma que no sentía - ¿eres parte de la liga de asesinos?

\- lo era - afirmó Sara - los deje después de dos años

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Sara una amiga de su infancia la cual se suponía había muerto en un accidente de avión un año antes de que el naufragara estaba frente a el, viva, por segunda vez desde que la creyó muerta por culpa de slade hace 4 años y si eso no fuera mucho, fue parte de la liga de asesinos durante dos años después de que la creyó muerta 

\- esto no puede estar pasando- dije pasándome una mano por la frente

\- perdón - dijo Sara - no era mi intención traer todos estos problemas 

\- ¿Como logras salirte de un grupo así ?- preguntó felicity 

\- solo hay dos formas de salirte - dijo Sara - muerto o si ra's al ghul te libera de tu juramento

\- Y dado que alguien intentó matarlos no fue ninguna de esas opciones- dijo diggle 

Sara suspiro - poco después de los dos años escape, lo hubiera hecho antes si no tuviera tanto miedo al saeiqa 

\- ¿Quien? - preguntó felicity 

\- alguien con quien no quieres toparte - dijo Sara - yo solo he escuchado rumores acerca de el, pero en lo que todos concuerdan es que el verlo significa que la muerte está cerca 

\- entonces te están buscando por eso - dijo diggle 

\- si - dijo Sara - para ellos prácticamente cometí el peor crimen que puede haber

\- ¿Y ese es?- preguntó felicity 

\- traición 

\- Bueno al menos no enviaron a ese ... sequía?  Seguía...- empezó felicity

\- saeiqa - corrigió Sara - significa el rayo , debe de haber algo más importante si no lo han mandado tras de mí

En ese momento mi teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de thea

\- bueno- dije yo un tanto cansado - eso lo veremos buen mañana, tengo que ir a ver a mi madre 

Sin más que espera salí hacia iron Heights, cada vez mi vida se volvía más complicada, mi madre estaba enfrentando la posibilidad de pena de muerte, tenía que estar al frente de queen Consolidated, laurel quería su cabeza, o bueno quería la de flecha lo cual es prácticamente lo mismo

¿Podría ser peor?


	17. Capítulo 17

Barry 

Algo en ciudad starling me era familiar, no sabía cómo era posible pero parte de mí me decía que debía reconocerlo

    ⁃    ¿saeiqa?- preguntó Nyssa 

    ⁃    mmm.. - fue mi única respuesta mientras colocaba mi mochila en el piso

    ⁃    ¿Estás bien? 

    ⁃    si - respondí simplemente, lo cual era verdad, era raro tener esa sensación pero podía ignorarla y evitarla si me lo proponía - ¿porque no lo estaría?

    ⁃    Pareces distraído 

    ⁃    no creo que sea más de lo normal - respondí de forma burlona

    ⁃    contigo todo es posible - respondió Nyssa con una sonrisa aunque en sus ojos note algo raro

Iba a responder cuando sentí una sed en la garganta, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente

    ⁃    necesito matar a alguien

Nyssa solo asintió y dijo - podemos ir cuando anochezca a buscar a alguien antes de ir tras al sah- her 

    ⁃    de acuerdo- respondí abriendo los ojos 

Nyssa debió ver algo en mi mirada ya que dijo

    ⁃    alístate - y sin más salió de la habitación

Como odiaba hacer esto, no sentía lastima de a quien mataba después de todo la mayoría eran delincuentes y escoria de la sociedad, pero parte de mí me decía que yo no soy esto, que estaba mal y a pesar de que callaba a esa voz cada vez que podía, está nunca se iba por completo

Era como el nombre de oliver, siempre presente aunque no supiera la causa, está presencia aumento desde que llegamos a starling 

Pero a pesar de todo no podía hacer nada, tenía que matar o moriría, ya sea por la maldicion del pozo o por desobedecer ordenes de la liga 

Había cosas que no se podían cambiar y esto era una de esas cosas

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado háganse saber que les pareció  
> Gracias


End file.
